Camping's A Bitch
by parachute-bubblewrap
Summary: Amy goes on a camping trip with her family along with Lauren's girlfriend, Karma. The trip proves to be an eventful one. One that Amy will never forget.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Apologies for the short length but this was simmering at the top of my head this afternoon and I just had to get it down with the short time I had... also, I haven't slept in more than 24 hours so if it's shit I can blame the lack of sleep for now lol.

**Summary:** Amy Raudenfeld didn't think her life could get worse. No boyfriend, House Hunters, and donuts? And now she has to go on a camping trip with her family, and to make things worse Lauren decides to bring her girlfriend along.

* * *

_._

_._

_Why_

Amy Raudenfeld had concluded, on the eighteenth day of July, that her life was utter shit.

_Why me_

Her boyfriend had broken up with her a couple of days ago. Her favourite show House Hunters was cancelled. Her favourite donut shop had closed down for good. And to top it all off, her family was going on a camping trip despite her and Lauren's objections to the idea.

_Why, why, why, _**why**

"Are you alright back there honey?" Her mom called from the passenger's seat at the front. Amy had almost forgotten that she was sitting in the trunk with all their camping supplies. They had been driving for about an hour and a half or so and her mind had gotten the best of her as she had been distracted by her never-ending thoughts to notice her body was sitting in a way that was unnatural. The teen struggled to move her right arm and wasn't surprised to find that numbness had overtaken the limb.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she grumbled as she tried to regain consciousness in her arm. Letting out a sigh, she realized that this was just the beginning of the hell that awaited her. She usually didn't mind the outdoors, but this past month had been so shitty that spending time around a constant bevy of bugs whilst going through her period with no running water (real bodies of water didn't count) did not appeal to her at the least. As if sensing her dour mood, Amy's step-dad spoke up sounding almost apologetic.

"Look, your mother and I thought that this would be a great opportunity to spend some quality family time together."

"Family time? Why did Lauren get to bring her girlfriend then?"

"_Leave my girlfriend out of this_," Lauren immediately hissed from the middle seats as the brunette beside her shuffled uncomfortably. Amy's eyes narrowed and the two stepsisters had a silent battle using the best death glares they could muster.

"Amy that is no way to talk to a guest!" Her mom exclaimed in disapproval.

"I wasn't even talking to her…"

"You know what I mean! I can't believe how childish you're being right now. Out of all the people I expected more from you."

Amy didn't say anything in reply and opted to listen to music instead. Her hands awkwardly but surely found her earphones in her pockets and she plugged the set into her iPod and turned it up to the loudest. She needed something to calm her down. Anything. She wasn't usually this easily agitated but boy was this month filled with many unexpected surprises.

Gradually she calmed down. It wasn't long before she was mouthing the lyrics to the catchy tune, subtly nodding her head with the beat. She might have been oblivious to her body's uncomfortable place in the back but she wasn't oblivious to the pair of eyes that had chanced a glance to her. To Amy's surprise it was the eyes of her stepsister's long-time girlfriend.

Karma Ashcroft.

The pretty brunette that had boys pining after her since she stepped foot into Hester High more than a year ago. Small, cute, did protests, and said things without a filter. How the brunette and her sister got along at all still confused her to this day.

The look that Karma gave her was a guilty one, as if Amy's current state in the trunk was all her fault. Like it was all her fault that the blonde had lost all feeling in her arm and possibly most of her limbs.

_It kinda was _Amy thought, but she knew better. The blonde had chosen the trunk to distance herself from Lauren and Karma. She didn't like sitting near couples, being the dreaded third-wheel. And being a third-wheel to your sister? _Nope_, she was definitely going to stick to the trunk. It was better than having to sit near Lauren and Karma while they giggled or, god forbid, scissored or whatever lesbians did.

And as if on cue, Karma leaned closer to Lauren and whispered something only the two of them could hear. The couple started giggling and Amy closed her eyes and concentrated on her music. Trying hard to keep herself from barfing.

This was going to be a long trip.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** If you guys want more lemme know! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here's another chapter! :) Sorry my chapters are short like every episode of Faking It lol

* * *

.

.

The instructions on the piece of paper seemed simple enough, however when Amy set out to perform said instructions it had proved to be a task she would later regret in the future. She could've sworn she heard a fabric tear somewhere beneath her and the color drained from her face. _Was it her tent_? Frantically sifting through the material for any signs of a hole, she was relieved to see there was none to be found. Thank goodness. This tent was to be her home for a whole week. If something had happened to it she'd probably have to share a tent with her parents or Lauren and Karma, and she didn't know who would be worse to sleep with.

"Need help?" Amy's stepdad came from behind her and started on the other side of her tent, not even waiting to hear a reply. The blonde wondered if her stepdad had even started on his tent, and was surprised to see a perfectly-made tent not too far from hers. How did he do it? Her parent's tent looked exactly like the one in the manual! The tent before her looked like it had been run over by a car, and she was beginning to wonder if her tent had a factory defect. Or perhaps the instructions manual she had been given was missing a page?

Before she could think of more explanations, her father had fixed the tent.

"There ya' go," he said with a smile of satisfaction at the little dome in front of them.

"Thanks!" Amy exclaimed in gratitude and relief. If she had done this herself it'd probably take her their whole camping trip to put it up.

"Dad could you help us with ours?" Lauren called from a few yards away. Amy was strangely comforted to find that her stepsister and Karma were having trouble with their tent too. She had felt a little ridiculous that she couldn't make something even with instructions provided, now that feeling had all but dissipated.

As her stepdad helped the two girls, Amy decided to spend some time to appreciate the nature surrounding them. She had never gotten to since they were in a hurry to find their usual camping spot to set up camp before dark. And now that her tent was set up there was nothing to do but sit back and try to relax. This trip might actually be good for her, but she wasn't going to admit that to anyone of course.

"Amy, could you look for some firewood?"

The blonde gave a nod to her stepdad. She was always in charge of getting the wood. Her father would usually come with her but he was busy making the last tent.

"I'll come with."

Amy was shocked to hear the words had belonged to Karma. The brunette gave a little smile as she made her way towards her, as if asking permission from Amy herself. However, instead of looking at Karma, Amy looked at Lauren, who looked like she hated the idea of her girlfriend not being near her. Following this, her stepsister gave her a look, like Amy should be grateful to be around Karma at all.

"Okay…"

Wow was this weird.

Amy went a few yards through the thick trees and the brunette followed her eagerly. Soon the sounds of her family turned to barely audible mumbles, and the blonde and brunette, who were now alone, set out to pick firewood quietly. Neither daring to break the awkward silence that fell on them.

At one point both girls unknowingly reached for the same piece of dry wood and the blonde was cursing under her breathe. How much more uncomfortable could this get? Amy immediately noticed the sweet smell of cinnamon coming from Karma from their close proximity and surprisingly liked it.

"Sorry," Karma mumbled and reached for a different piece near it. Amy let out a weary sigh and looked at her companion.

"Alright, I'm just gonna be really honest here," Karma was now facing Amy, a little surprised from the girl's words. The blonde was only upfront when something really bothered her.

"Why are you helping me?"

Karma shrugged, pausing for a moment, "I just want to be friends with my girlfriend's sister. I've known you for a while and I found it odd that I've actually never had a proper conversation with you before. And I thought this trip would be perfect to get to know one another."

Amy's eyebrows shot up. She didn't expect that.

"…but," Karma dragged the word, "if I'm bothering you right now I can go back to camp if you want?" The girl gave Amy a smile that told her she wouldn't take it to the heart if Amy didn't want to be around her right now.

The blonde was honestly embarrassed and felt guilty. Did she really give off a vibe that would force a girl away from her? Especially a girl that actually wanted to be friends with her? Was she that intimidating?

"No it's fine. I actually could use some help right now," Amy said and Karma's lips curled into a genuine smile. The pair continued picking up wood and when they'd accumulated quite an amount, they made their way back to camp. They had a small conversation on previous trips they've been on, and the whole time Amy's mind would be bombarded with a single question.

How in the world could this girl be with someone like Lauren?

She was nice, and didn't talk too little or too much. Okay, actually she talked quite a bit when they made their way back to camp, but somehow it didn't bother Amy like how other chatterboxes usually did.

Amy decided then that Karma was different from the rest of them. She didn't know how, but she was.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** I need Faking It season 2 and Rita's face on my screen. ugh :(


End file.
